


Welcome Home

by inquisitivelife



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 17:35:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1826518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitivelife/pseuds/inquisitivelife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa has been away on a family vacation for a week, missing Petyr the whole time.  She comes home to a sleeping Petyr and decides to wake him up in a special way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy :D

The setting sun changed the once brilliant blue sky into a technicolor haze. The sight of her home brought a smile to Sansa's face, but what made it truly wonderful was what awaited her on the inside. It had been a while now since she had moved in with Petyr and each day had been blissful to full extent. And being away for this pass week on a family vacation away from him had been enjoyable to say the least, though it would have been even more pleasurable to have him there, but that was impossible due to obvious reasons. 

Walking down the hall she opened the door to their room, the silhouette of the one person who plagued her mind during that entire family gathering, slumbered away on top of the bed. Cerulean hues roamed over the nude figure of her professor, soaking in, embedding this pleasing welcoming image into her mind.

Nibbling on her bottom lip for a second, Sansa grinned mischievously, tiptoeing over to the mattress, slipping each article of her clothing off of her. Gently she astride him as he laid supine, tenderly running her hands over his chest, slim digits trailing gingerly over the raised flesh of his scar, before curling into his dark chest hair. Sansa moved her delicate hands down over his flat belly then back up along the side of his rib cage. She love the feel of his body, the way his soft skin surprisingly stretched taut over sculpted muscles. Enjoying every bit of him, how the way his wrist were so slender, bony, but amazingly were strong. And his elegant hands, with nimble long fingers that are ever so tender when they wander about over her ivory flesh.

Catching her bottom lip between her teeth, she concentrated on her exploration of his body. It never failed to delight her, never failed to reveal new unexplored areas and give her new ideas she may want to try. Running her hands lower she felt his knees raise up behind her back. Stilling her movements, Sansa glanced up, meeting grey green orbs as they watched lazily through hooded lids. The curl of Petyr's lips tilted upwards giving her an alluring smirk, the smirk that makes her legs feel like jelly and quickens her pulse every time.

"Don't stop sweetling." He breathed, reaching up taking her breasts into his palms, caressing them languidly as his thumbs grazed over her nipples bringing them to a peak. Sighing softly to his touch she continued the feather like tracing down the length of his outer thighs, then to the back of his legs to the soft flesh behind his knees and up his hamstrings.

Playfully she kept her touches away from his cock, even though she felt it harden and pulsing against the base of her spine. A light flit of laughter left her maw, her mouth widening into a larger grin as she slowly moved her slicken sex against his stomach, while she reached behind encircling his throbbing shaft in her hand. Petyr let out a groaned as he replaced his hands with his mouth, bringing it to her now sensitive rose buds. Teasingly grazing his teeth and flicking his tongue over them and then gently sucking.

A soft moan reverberated from the back of her throat as his hands slid down her body and beneath her arse, lifting her up. Positioning the swollen head of his cock at her now dripping wed sex, she lowered herself, guiding him into her, taking every inch of him deep within her. Leaning back against his knees she rocked slowly forward and back, controlling the pace, enjoying the sensations that course through her.

Petyr continued to fondle her breasts, paying each with the same attention as the other. Quickening her movements, head falling back as her skin burn aflame with intoxicating feeling that coilled and sprung inside of her. Feeling inner muscles clenching around him, he dropped his legs, driving upwards meeting her rapid movements.

Crying out loud, Sansa fell forward, unable to hold herself up any longer. Instantly he wrapped his arms around her trembling body, pumping into her tight cunt a little longer the sound of skin smacking skin echoed, mixing with the sounds of their laboring breathing. With one final deep thrust, he climaxed, the swelling head of his cock released hot milky white streams of his seed deep inside of her, filling her to the brink.

Laying on top of him, their panting bodies still connected to one another for a minute longer. The mixture of seed and juices dribbling from her as he pulled out of her. Petyr held her close to him, stroking her damp auburn tresses as she sighed softly, azure hues gazing into his bright green ones.

"I missed you Petyr." Sansa said.

"I know sweetling." Brushing her hair away from her forehead, he pressed his lips to it, then to the tip of her nose, hovering over her mouth. "I missed you as well Sansa." He whispered, claiming them in a passionate welcome home kiss.


End file.
